1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic shut-off device of a recording apparatus, which shuts off the power source when a certain period of time elapses after completing an image recording such as a copying operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been developed a tendency to equip an automatic shut-off device to a recording apparatus such as a copying apparatus, in order to meet the requirement for economizing on electric power consumption. In the conventional types of automatic shut-off devices, the electric power supply from a commercial power source is not all stopped for the period of the automatic shutting-off, but is supplied even during the shutting-off period at least to a micro-computer forming a part of the control section, wherein the commercial power voltage is stepped down, rectified and stabilized.
On the other hand, for such a shutting-off period, the indicators and the like of an operation control section are turned off, so that it is not apparent to an operator whether or not the power sources of the recording apparatus is on. In an office and the like there are frequent instances where the main switch is not switched off at closing time. In addition, it is hardly expected to pull out the power plug from the socket at closing time. There has been a serious danger with the conventional apparatuses of an accident such as a short-circuit inside the recording apparatus.